Alice's Gift
by FaithInHim4ever
Summary: When the Queen tells Alice a story from her past, Alice tries her best to make the Queen's first Christmas one her mother will never forget. Will she be able to make her mother's Christmas wish come true? R/R


DISCLAIMER: We DO NOT own any of the characters from Disney's Adventures in Wonderland. They belong to Disney. I also do NOT own some of the dialogue used in this story. It too belongs to Disney. I do however own Alicen Sierra Kimberly Miller and her little sister, Samantha. If anyone else wants to use them, please ask me first.  
Thanks!  
God loves you  
Enjoy!

A/N: I want to thank my best friend, Kate for helping me write this story! I had a lot of fun writing it with you!

"Alice's Gift"

As Alice finished her song, she giggled at Dee's pun.

As she watched her friends gaze at Crystal with wonder, she realized something. They had probably never seen snow before-well maybe all except for the Tweedles and maybe Hatter, so this was a treat for them.

As Alice was about to follow her brothers out of the courtyard, the sound of her mother's voice stopped her.

"Oh hurrummp!" The Queen grumbled. "I used to think our Christmas traditions were fun. But that was before I heard Alice's." With that, she turned on her royal heel and left the yard.

Alice looked after her with something of concern on her face. She hadn't meant to make her mother upset. It then dawned on Alice that the Queen may have seen snow before. But if she had, why had Alice's song made her so upset all of a sudden.

"Are you comin' Alie?" Dee asked his little sister. "We need to get going before all the good bird watching spots are taken."

"Uh, I'll catch up with you guys lata. I'm gonna see what Mom's up to." With that, she left in the direction the Queen had gone.

Standing outside the Throne room door, Alice felt a little unsure of herself. She had never felt that way before. She had always felt comfortable, even confident when it came to her mother, but now she wasn't sure how to approach her. Maybe it was because she thought she had hurt her.

Taking a deep breath, Alice knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" The Queen's irritated voice demanded.

Alice hesitated before replying.

"Uh, it's Alice. May I come in, You're Majesty?"

A minute or two of silence passed before the Queen allowed the young girl entry.

Stepping inside, Alice closed the door and approached her mother cautiously. She had never been afraid of her before, not even when she would yell at her or punish her from doing something.

"What is it?" The Queen asked. "I'm very busy."

Alice ignored this lie. It was clear the Queen hadn't been doing anything but staring at a snow globe Alice had seen when she had first come to Wonderland nearly eight years before.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry." Alice told her, taking the Monarch by surprise.

"Sorry for what?" The Queen asked.

"I didn't mean to make you upset."

"Who said I'm upset?" The Queen said. "I'm just peachy."

"Mom." Alice said in a knowing way. "Come on. You don't have to lie to me. You can tell me anything. You know that."

The Queen considered her daughter's words of love for a few minutes before deciding to open up to her. She had never gone wrong talking to Alice before.

"Oh all right." The Queen decided. "Sit down. I have something I need to tell you."

Alice took a seat in her favorite flowered covered chair and waited for her mother to continue.

"First of all, you didn't make me upset. I want you to know that."

"But when I was singing about snow, you looked really sad." Alice said. "I thought I hurt you."

The Queen shook her head.

"It wasn't you." She assured her. "It was just…when you sung that song and gave me that card, it reminded me of…it reminded me of…"

"Of what, Mom?" Alice asked breathlessly.

"Well it reminded me of the first and only time I ever saw snow."

"You're Majesty, you've seen snow before?" Alice asked.

The Queen nodded.

"Why do you look so surprised? Once when I was very little, my parents bought a vacation cottage in a faraway land where it snowed every winter. Oh I laughed and I played in the snow!" As she spoke, Alice could see a smile starting to spread across her face. "I even made a snow Queen. Oh Alice, it was the best time I ever had as a princess!"

Alice smiled as well.

"Making snow angels is the best." She agreed.

The Queen nodded. She frowned as she continued speaking.

Alice could see a faraway look in her mother's eye.

"But like all vacations, it finally came to an end. My parents sold the cottage and bought a summer house instead. And we never went back."

"But You're Majesty, why?"

"Well, my parents hated it. All they got out obit was wet long johns. So they sold the cottage and bought a home at the beach instead. So from then on, the only white I saw at Christmas time, were white sandy beaches. Ever since then, since I knew I'd never see snow again, I tried to forget all about it."

Alice nodded as she felt a few tears fall from her bluish green eyes.

"And today, I reminded you of it." She said as she stared at the ground. "I'm sorry."

"Oh it's all right. You didn't know. But ever since you sung that song, and as much as I try to enjoy Christmas this year, all I can think about is how much him want it to snow."

Alice nodded.

"But Mom, I've been living here for the past eight years and it's neva snowed here before. It would a miracle for that to happen."

"I know, Alice. I know."

After a minute or so, Alice left her mother to her own thoughts. She knew how she would make it up to her, she had to make it to her.

The only thing was, she needed everyone's help.

A few hours later, she was sitting in the Hatter' kitchen with all of her friends around her.

"Listen, you guys," she said, trying to sound official. "I asked you guys to come here because I need your help with something."

"Sure thing, Alice. Whatever it is, Dee and I are at your service."

"Yeah, Alie, you know you can count on us for anything. What is it?"

Alice giggled.

"I want to get Mom a Christmas gift."

"Why didn't' you say so in the first place?" Hatter asked his friend. " I have boxes and boxes of stuff that I've been trying to get ride of for years now."

"No, no, no. Not that kind of gift, MR. Hatta."

"Then what did you have in mind?"

"Well, I want to get her something she's neva had before. Something that will make her enjoy Christmas again."

"Oh, then you have got a problem."

"How true that is." Hatter commented.

"Anyway. I was thinking of getting Mom some extraordinary."

"Great idea!" Dum said.

"And great pre-fix too." Hatter complemented.

"He's right. " Hare said. "The Queen deserves something extraordinary . Extra being a pre-fix meaning more than."

Alice rolled her eyes at the pair of them.

"So what did you have in mind?" Dee asked. "You know the Queen is a trip to shop for ."

"Don't I know it." Alice agreed. "But what I was thinking of doing for her doesn't require much money. In fact, I guess you could say, it's a present she won't soon forget."

"You have something in particular in mind, don't you? Come on, kiddo. Out with it."

"Okay, okay. Well, you know that globe that she has sitting on her shelf in the throne room?"

The others nodded.

"Well, since it's her only reminda of when the first and the only time she saw snow, wouldn't it be great if she could have something that she could keep with her all the time?"

"Alice, Alice, Alice," Hatter began, "you've totally lost me."

"Okay. Think of it. What if I could find a way to make a smaller version of that snow globe and hang on a chain for her."

"By any chance, would you be interested in using my shrinking machine?" Hatter offered.

"You have a shrinking machine?" Alice asked.

Hare laughed aloud.

"Does he have a shrinking machine? You have a shrinking machine?"

"Yes indeedy doo. And Alice can be the first one to try it."

"Uh, Mr. Hatta, that thing really doesn't shrink people, does it?"

"Well it says on the label not to. But I guess you could…"

"Mr. Hatta!" Alice said in frustration. "There's no way I'm trying that out. I mean I don't' think you'd even be able to go up someone on the street and pay them to do it. Or get them to do it."

"Well if you needed a job, why didn't you just say so?"

"What I need is some help."

"What do you think we're tying to do?" Hatter asked.

Alice shrugged.

"Okay. So how does this thing work anyway?"

"Glad you asked. Come on, I'll show you. And I promise, you don't have to play the guinea pig. In fact, we have a real guinea pig."

"You do?"

"Yup. Hare just picked him up yesterday. He's a cute little guy. There's only one problem."

"What's that?"

"His name is Shirley."

"What!" Everyone shouted in unison.

"You sound like you never heard of that name before."

"Uh, Mr. Hatta? It's a girl's name." Alice informed him.

"Oh. Now wonder he looked so annoyed when we called his name last night."

"Do you know if it's a boy or girl?"

"Of course we do."

"I think you should check again."

"Well the pet store owner said that boy guinea pigs eat more than girl guinea pigs do. And Shirley is kind of fat, especially around her middle."

"Mr. Hatta! I think she's pregnant!"

"What makes you say that?"

"Oh I don't know. Maybe because it just makes sense."

""How much did you need?"

Alice chose not to answer him.

"So what about this shrinking machine? Does it work?"

"Does it work?" Hare repeated. "Does it work?"

"Of course it does. I invented it after all."

"That's why she's asking." Dee whispered in Dum's ear.

Dum nodded.

Just then, the Cheshire cat appeared.

"Merry Christmas."

"You celebrate Christmas too?" She asked.

"Of course. Me and my cat friends get together and listen to our favorite album. Jingle Cats."

"Do you exchange presents?"

"Presents are the best part. And I overheard you want to get for the Queen. How sweet."

"What do you know?" Alice asked.

"Hmmm. I know a lot of things. I know that your mother hates taking a cold bubble bath. I know that she gets really cranky if she can't find her rubber ducky. And I know where you can find snow."

"You do?" Alice asked. "Tell me, please, MR. Cat? It' would mean a lot to Mom. And besides, you would be doing your future Queen a favor."

"For you, Queen Alice, anything. Of course, I'll be looking for small present in retune.'  
"Okay. Name it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yup. As future Queen of Wondaland, I give you my royal word. Anything within reason."

"Anything?"

"Within reason. Yes."

"All right. I'll have to think about it. I'll get back to you. Now about your snow. There's a place up North…"

"Yeah. It's called the North Pole." Dee informed him.

"Aw, no, no, no. You misunderstand. When I said up north, I meant Up North here in Wonderland."

"What do you mean? Mom said it neva snowed here before."

"There's a little place I like to call Polar Express."

"Isn't that a movie?" Alice asked.

"I don't' know. All I do know is they charge too much for their hot chocolate. Anyway, they sell snow up there."

"But why is it called Polar Express?"

"Oh come on, Alice. Even you can figure that out."

"Let me guess. It's run by Polar bears."

"Give the future Queen of Wonderland a prize. Oh and as for my gift, I thought of the purrfect thing."

"Yes? Let's hear it."

"Breakfast at the palace for one week."

"You got it."

"I'm glad we agree. now, let's just hope your mother's fur doesn't fly when I show up."

"Don't worry. I can handle her" Alice said confidently.

The Cat nodded in agreement.

As Alice lay in bed the night before the Queen's first ever Christmas party, she found she couldn't sleep.

She was too excited about her gift for the Queen. She prayed and hoped her mother would like the gift.

Perhaps a miracle in itself, Hatter's shrinking machine actually did what it was supposed to this time.

This meant Alice had been able to get her gift for the Queen ready before the big party.

After Alice had made sure her mother's gift was ready and she had hid it in a safe place, she concentrated on helping her friends decorate for the Christmas party as well as get refreshments ready.

Secretly, getting the refreshments together was one of her favorite parts.

The main reason was she got to hang out with Hatter and be in his kitchen.

If Alice had to choose one place in Wonderland besides the Queen's throne room that she liked the best, it would definitely be Hatter's kitchen.

She didn't know why, but she always felt at home when she was in it. It didn't' matter if she was helping Hatter cook, or just having tea with him and talking about every day stuff.

Whenever she was in his kitchen, she felt she was truly where she belonged.

Alice knew it was the thought that counted. She had taught her mother that lesson two years ago. But she still hoped she was doing the right thing.

As Alice turned over and was about to close her eyes, the sound of Dinah meowing made the young girl's eyes open once again.

"What is it, Dinah?" Alice asked in concern. She got up and went over to where Dinah was sitting.

Picking her beloved Calico up, Alice hugged her close as she peered out of the window.

She was about to gently scold Dinah for being a scaredy cat, when she got a good look at what was happening outside.

"What in Wondaland?" She said to herself. "Is that? But it can't be. Mom said it neva…"

As her eyes followed a falling snowflake, she grinned while petting Dinah behind her ears.

"Well I guess Mom's in for two Christmas miracles this year." With that, she tucked Dinah in bed next to her and tried her best to get back to sleep.

The next day was going to be eventful and Alice needed all the rest she could get.

But as she closed her eyes, the pre-teen smiled to herself. She had a feeling tomorrow was going to be a day she would never forget. And it wasn't because it was her first Christmas in Wonderland that made it special.

What made tomorrow special was the fact that she would be able to make her mother happy.

And as far as Alice was concerned, seeing her mother happy was the best gift of all.

"Night, Dinah." Alice mumbled as she drifted off to sleep. "Merry Christmas."

Dinah meowed in response before nestling closer to Alice and curling up for the rest of the night.

THE END


End file.
